deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:5555thExplosionMage/.mp64-verse Stats and Shit
I'm putting this here because I am documenting .mp64 as it goes on. If people want to add on to what I have just let me know and tell me what I missed in my own series. In order to be on the blog you have to have appeared in an episode of .mp64. Mage Summary One of the many main characters of .mp64. Mage is often a source of problems and shenanigans and is generally just a terrible person. Mage can't really function in society and well... cheeseburgers. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Mage Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Mage Powers and Abilities: Explosion Creation, Hypersensitive Smelling, Time Travel Attack Potency: Wall level '(Was able to beat Char who should be comparable to a large animal.) 'Speed: Unknown '(Hasn't shown any speed feats) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class H '(Bit off Lion's ear casually) 'Durability: Wall level, likely higher (Was caught in the blast of her own explosion that defeated Char and was perfectly fine after) Stamina: Unknown Range: A few feet Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Extremely Low Weaknesses: Gets off track upon the smell of hamburgers, gets her feelings hurt really easily Feats: Defeated Char in one explosion (was caught in said explosion and was perfectly fine), bit off Lion's ear, gets like 20 cheeseburgers in the future Notable Attacks/Techniques: None notable GA Summary One of the few level-headed characters of the .mp64 universe (when not talking about court cases). GA hasn't shown many feats but his words hurt. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Galactic Attorney Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Attorney Powers and Abilities: Word Summoning Attack Potency: Unknown Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Average Range: A few feet Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Knew to call the Trash Man to the stand during the case where Trashta was charged for being trash.) Weaknesses: Being around Mage makes him want to die, generally featless Feats: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: None notable Char Summary Not much is known about Char. All that really is known is that he hangs around Rex a lot and gets really pissed off when Rex says no to him. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Char Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Charmeleon Powers and Abilities: Possible Explosion Generation Attack Potency: Wall level '(Should be comparable to a large animal) 'Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ '(Fought with Mage with his bare claws. Comparable to a large animal.) 'Durability: Wall level '(Should be comparable to a large animal) 'Stamina: Unknown Range: A few feet Standard Equipment: *A toaster Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Easily angered Feats: Fought with Mage (lost) Notable Attacks/Techniques: None notable Quaunt Summary Quaunt was revealed at the end of lore.mp64 to be one of the villains of the series. Having the theme of SiIvaGunner's Woodman and the same theme one can conclude that Quaunt will have tons to do with the robot master. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Quaunt Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Teleportation, Time Travel Attack Potency: Wall level '(Should be comparable to Mage due to Quaunt being a villain) 'Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unkown Durability: Wall level '(Should be comparable to Mage) 'Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: 'Nothing notable 'Intelligence: Low Weaknesses: Does everything just so he can be kicked Feats: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: None notable Arigarmy Summary Arigarmy seems to be the overarching antagonist of .mp64 however that is yet to be confirmed. While not much is known about Ari some things can be concluded. Powers and Stats Tier: High 9-C Name: Arigarmy Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Possible Time Travel Attack Potency: Higher than Wall level '(Superior to everyone else in the verse) 'Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Higher than Class KJ '(Superior to everyone in the verse) 'Durability: Higher than Wall level '(Superior to everyone in the verse) 'Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: 'None notable 'Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Feats: Suggested to be superior to everyone else in the verse Notable Attacks/Techniques: None notable Poll Once there are sufficient feats for the characters. Should .mp64 characters be used in fanon Death Battles? YEH BOI no m8 Category:Blog posts